<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Like "She's the Man" (but worse) by hollypastl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124199">It's Like "She's the Man" (but worse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollypastl/pseuds/hollypastl'>hollypastl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oh also, mentions of osamu being bi, slightly larger mentions of atsumu THINKING he's mlm, suna is a memelord, trigger warning that reader is a gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollypastl/pseuds/hollypastl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're doing a solid for your bro and atsumu ends up questioning his sexuality</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HAIKYUU|HQ</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Like "She's the Man" (but worse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back from the blue moon to curse y'all with another reader fic that I ACTUALLY wrote months ago and only posted to my tumblr. Deadass was in a ~writing mood~ last night and all i managed to do was change a few lines and rework something I Had Already Done. And I called it   w o r k.</p><p>enjoy,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You would do anything for your brother, and when you said anything, you meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So when he tore his ACL the summer before high school, you asked him what you could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a joke of course, he had</span>
  <em>
    <span> jokingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> told you that taking his place was the only way he’d ever work up enough brownie points to be a regular on the volleyball team by his second year. But you took it seriously. After all, your brother was always the “better twin” out of you two. He was athletic, hardworking, good looking, and had so much going for him. You, on the other hand? You were set to homeschool yourself for high school so you could speed through the work without wasting time in class. All for the purpose of spending more time playing video games, watching anime, and figuring out a way to make a bunch of money without trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But your brother had always been there for you. Always. He protected you from bullies all throughout elementary and middle school. He still played 1v1 FPS games with you even though you kicked his ass every time. He was the best big brother (by four minutes, but who’s counting?) that you could have ever asked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you get a haircut, buy a binder, and spend the entire summer learning how to play volleyball. You’re just lucky that you two have always been the same height and that he plays Libero. If he were taller, there’d be no way you would have a chance of pulling it all off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first day of school is… easy. You like wearing pants for once and not wearing makeup is great for your skin. Maybe pretending to be a guy online to avoid sexual harassment for all these years has finally paid off. The class plays some icebreakers and you make friends with as many guys as possible. It’s a little weird having to switch the way you talk, but at least you’re not close enough with anyone to have them calling you by your first name. You also don’t recognize anyone from your middle school, which is a godsend. You think you look enough like your brother to pass as him, but you didn’t want to take any chances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day finally ends and you just want to go home and play CoD, but you have to go try out for volleyball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You change in the bathroom and arrive at the gym shortly after school ends. The team is slowly trickling in, full of tall boys who tower over you. Even the other Libero is at least three centimeters taller than you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coach starts off tryouts with a three on three match between all six of the first years trying out. You’re placed on a team with two ridiculously tall boys who don’t seem to even notice you, but you shrug it off. The only thing you can focus on is making the team, and all you have to do to achieve that is receive these stupid balls. They don’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other side serves first and you call out to receive. It stings, but it’s nothing like the force your brother could dish out. You send the ball flying back into the air, right above the setter, who tosses it in a messy arc that the spiker barely reaches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes on like that for a while. You receive and occasionally set the ball. Your serves are shit but at least they get over the net. You’re lucky that your reflexes are top notch after years of gaming or you would’ve really been screwed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your team wins to your surprise and you feel that rush of endorphins that comes right after beating a boss or leveling up. You finally get what your brother has been talking about all these years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coach sends all the first years home except for you and one other guy, saying that the rest of them are welcome to try out next year or find another sport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stifle a girly squeal of excitement and finally take note of all the upperclassmen you have to get to know. The thing that stands out to you first is the twins. All you can think of is the notion that it really is a small, small world. The next person you notice is someone with black hair and a middle part, who looks like he’s watching TikToks on his phone. After that is the captain, who introduces himself. He’s kinda plain and you wonder how someone as ordinary as him had the leadership skills needed to be captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You run drills after and the coach mentions that the team already has a practice match set for next week. It’s only when practice is officially over that you get a feel for what this team is really like. They’re complete trolls. Gremlins. Demonspawn. Whatever word worked best. The second the coach left the room, the twins were fighting, Suna (you had learned his name at some point) was catching it all on video, and Aran was looking like he was in the middle of his own personal hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the type of people you could learn to like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make it through the first week without any trouble. So little trouble in fact that you think the gods are waiting to dump all the trouble on you all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L/N!!! Is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d recognize that annoying voice anywhere. It was the class rep from your middle school. Of course she would go to the high school where your practice match was at. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she would be the manager for the other team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn around, leaving the pack that the team was walking in and speed walking over to the girl before she could say anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow L/N-chan, did you cut your hair? It looks cute, but I almost mistook you for-” You slap a hand over her mouth before any of her words could reach your team, whipping your head around to see if they were paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t. Atsumu was plucking an ice cube out of his water bottle and dropping it down Akagi’s shirt. Osamu watched it like he would a nature documentary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen.” Your voice is low and sickly sweet. “I can’t tell you the details, but I’m acting like a boy right now, okay? Just use my surname and refer to me with male pronouns, </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasps, fiddling with her glasses. “Oh my gosh, L/N! Your secret is safe with me. I’m like, a super ally, so don’t worry!” Poor girl totally has the wrong idea but you figure correcting her would only make things worse, so you let her believe it, making your way back to your team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like L/N is popular with the ladies.” Thing One elbows you in the side and you elbow him right back, not in the mood for his teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Atsumu. Your ugly bleached hair is turning green with envy.” Half the team howls at your roast, an art that you’ve carefully perfected after years of clapping back to assholes online. He glares at you like you’ve just killed his first born and you flip him off, following everyone else’s lead in getting ready for the match. You don’t play for the first set, but coach puts you in for the second, saying you better not screw up, and you shiver with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the first time you’ll be playing in a 6v6 game and although you know it’s gonna be different, you’re not one to let nerves get to you. Aran told you in passing the other day that you were a lot like the captain in that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other team can tell that you’re a first year. Whatever feminine features you possessed were misconstrued as childish, so they make sure to aim all their serves straight at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You receive most of them cleanly, but you flub one or two of them. Most of the time you’re just in awe of how seamlessly the twins play together. It’s amazing and you can’t help but be the tiniest bit jealous that your brother couldn’t be here. Although, that would mean that you wouldn’t be here… Still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few months are grueling. Day after day is filled with blood, sweat, and tears, and sometimes you want to quit, but something always stops you. Sometimes it’s Suna shouting </span>
  <em>
    <span>“YEET”</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he serves during an official match, or Aran saying something so wholesome that your whole heart can’t help but sigh at how innocent he is. Other times it’s Atsumu’s invite to play Smash Bro’s at one in the morning and all the stupid shit he says over the head set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are some close calls and times when you almost get caught in your big lie. For example: training camps. They were your worst nightmare. Finding discreet places to change and reasons to not bath with everyone else were hard and you found out the hard way that sleeping next to Atsumu was a big mistake. Not only were his snores louder than a volcano erupting, you woke up to him clinging onto you like a koala bear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also the time when you were out with your brother (who could finally walk like a normal person again) and you spotted the -other- twins from across the market and you almost gave your poor brother whiplash from how fast you pulled him around a corner. You would’ve been fine with seeing them in public if not for the fact that you had girls shorts on and you could clearly tell that you had boobs from the thin top you wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closest call definitely comes late after practice one night in late December when everyone is walking home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna, the little shit he is, suggests that they play Truth or Dare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we?” You sneer. “A bunch of girls in grade school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, several of them agree and the rest are roped into participating. The first few are pretty normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do ten push ups.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaa? That’s easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Do ten push ups but you can only use one finger.” Aran complies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steal the light bulb from that lamp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like twenty feet in the air!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita still manages to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to give me twenty bucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu finally is chosen for the slaughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had way too many daredevils, so truth.” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm.” Osamu rubs his chin. “Out of all the people in this group, who would you go gay for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/B/N.” He answers it so nonchalantly and quickly. The worst part is when the nods of agreement come about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Y/B/N is definitely the prettiest out of all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take this the wrong way, legit no homo, but I’d totally fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus he’s just so adorable!” Atsumu throws an arm around your shoulder and you know blood would be rushing to your cheeks if not for the fact that it already was there from the freezing cold air. “Don’t you just wanna cuddle him all the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re lucky that the turn where you break off from the rest of the group is here and you can escape the awkwardness that is a bunch of boys thinking they have gay crushes on a cross dressing girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wake up the next morning to the happiness that is the weekend and a text from Atsumu asking if you want to hang out. You want to say no, because weekend time is strictly reserved for catching up on all the gaming time you miss because of practice, but he shoots you another text when he sees that you’ve read it, saying that you guys can see that action movie you were freaking out about the other day and then stop by the frozen yogurt shop you like. And that he’d pay for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You get ready in your guy clothes, which are a pair of joggers and a hoodie with a windbreaker pulled on top. You almost wear your cute mittens and pink earmuffs while leaving, but your brother has enough mind to stop you and your airheaded self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu has already bought tickets, and a large popcorn and soda to share when you get to the theater. You’re surprised when you stick a straw in the soda and find out that it’s rootbeer, your favorite and his worst enemy. Why would he buy a soda that he hates when he knows you’d be just fine with something they both liked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie is incredible and you two walk out of the theater with your minds blown. You can’t stop talking about every single easter egg, action sequence, and joke that happened and Atsumu can’t believe that you remember so much after only seeing it once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/B/N, this is really awkward for me, but I’m just gonna come out and say it.” He starts, hands stuffed in his pockets as they walk towards the frozen yogurt shop. He’s obviously having a hard time forcing the rest of it out, so you stop and tilt your head to the side, waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have feelings for you! The romantic kind, to be specific.” He blurts out. “Which is weird, because I’ve never been attracted to guys before, but uhhhh, I guess there’s a first time for everything.” His words are racing out at a mile a minute now and you can barely keep up. “I dunno, I’ve just been feeling this way for a while now and I tried to make it go away because I have no idea if you’re into girls or guys or anybody for that matter. Hell, I even tried to talk to ‘Samu about it, because we both know he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> bisexual, but all he told me to do was tell you, so here I am, feeling like an idiot, so please just say something so I can stop talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You unclench your jaw. You weren’t expecting that. “Atsumu…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks like a scared puppy and all of a sudden you have to decide if you feel the same way he does. But if anything, he does deserve to know that he’s not crazy for being attracted to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not bi.” You sigh, wondering just what you were getting into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is your way of letting me down easy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grab him by the wrist and drag him into the little side street so you could have some more privacy for what you were about to show him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/B/N, what are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn back to face him and grab the bottom of your hoodie, bringing it up to expose your bare stomach and the sports bra you were wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes at his dramatics and decide to go ahead and tell him why before he has an aneurysm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story, short? My brother was gonna go to Inarizaki, but he injured himself and couldn’t play. I’m just filling in for him for this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like he was about to faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you had a brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the things to fixate on in that explanation, he chose that? “We’re twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freaks out again. “You have a twin and you didn’t tell me?! A fellow twin? That goes against the fuckin’ twin code!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scowl. “It would have blown my cover! And what do you mean by the twin code? I’ve never heard of that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s ‘cause you’re a fraternal twin. You guys are really just siblings born at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look down on me ‘cause I’m a fraternal twin! Identical twins don’t seem to have it better, you and Osamu couldn’t get along if I paid you to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least ‘Samu hasn’t turned out to be a girl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shoot out a hand, grab him by the collar, and kiss him, which surprises you way more than it does him. He’s frozen for a split second before he pushes back and nails you against the alley wall.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s a good kisser. His hands are roaming up and down the curves of your hips, as if trying to assert that you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a girl. Damn it if his grip isn’t strong. Your arms move to wrap around his neck and pull him even closer into your space. His lips are now working their way over your jawline and up to a rather sensitive spot that— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s when his tongue is rimming it’s way around your ear that you finally begin to properly process what just happened. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>happening. You kissed Atsumu. He’s still kissing you. And you like it. A lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do I get a second date, or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile and let out a giggle for the first time in months. It’s high pitched and girly and it’s a relief to finally talk like yourself to someone that wasn’t your brother. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “I think this was a pretty good first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take a second with that. He wasn’t wrong. Under all social standards, this was a date. They did something social together, he paid for it. They even kissed at the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cock your head to the side and peck him on the lips. “I guess it was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a yes to date number two then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod. “One condition though, you can’t tell anyone. I still need to make sure my brother can play next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He agrees immediately, hugging you tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means keeping your hands to yourself when we’re around other people.” You say, swatting his hand away from its creeping path to your butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums in thought for a second, running a hand through his hair. “I dunno…” He muses. “Actually wait.” His tone turns serious. “If you get kicked off the team then I won’t be able to stare at your ass during practice anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu!” You smack him and grab his hand, lacing your fingers with his and heading towards the frozen yogurt shop.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>